This invention relates to a one way check valve construction and more particularly to a valve designed to enable fluid to pass from a container to a pump mechanism such as found in dispensing containers. Normally such containers utilize a gravity actuated ball check valve which requires that the container be in an upright position during use. Other alternate valve constructions are known, however, it would be desirable to provide a valve construction which inherently will close a fluid receiving passageway regardless of the positioning of the structure in which such valve is mounted and which is of low cost, durable construction and of an easily formed configuration. A further desirable feature of such valves would be their formation from a single element thereby avoiding the necessity of assembling the several components of prior art valve constructions into an operable assembly. Such a one piece valve would accordingly not only avoid assembly costs but would further ensure reduced inventory and a desirable simplicity of operation.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a valve of integral one piece construction formed of molded plastic material which, when positioned in a fluid passageway, will serve, in the absence of differential pressure on opposite sides of such passageway, to bias a fluid receiving opening therethrough into a normally closed position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a valve construction of the aforementioned type in which a differential pressure on the lower side thereof will serve to upwardly hinge a portion thereof to an open position thus permitting fluid passage by such valve.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a valve constructed in accordance with the immediately aforementioned objects in which the inherent plastic memory of cover portions thereof serves to normally bias the valve into a closed position and which positioning is accordingly not dependent on the attitude of the container or other element in which such valve is positioned.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of a valve having a generally tubular body to which a cover is hingedly connected. The cover in turn is formed of first and second cover portions also hingedly connected to each other. The cover is adapted for at least partial aligned positioning with respect to the body on top thereof wherein the hinged connection between the body and cover is restrained from further movement and wherein the second hinge connection normally biases the second cover portion downwardly against the tubular portion to form a fluid tight seal therewith.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.